Parting with the Mist
by Luster Tolasi
Summary: A boy with a clouded past aspires to move forward despite the circumstance.
1. A Chance Encounter

Author's notes will be at the top and bottom of each chapter.  
'_thoughts_'  
"dialogue"  
'dream/memory'

* * *

'It's... over... Luster...'

_What? What's over?_

'No... not you... again...'

_What's going on? Why is it so dark?_

'Finish... them!'

_Finish who? Where am I?_

'Get... up...'

_Up? I... can't... move._

'Get up...'

_I'm trying..._

'Get up!'

'Get up!'

'GET UP!'

"I'm trying!"

"Whoa, take it easy!"

At first I couldn't focus because of how bright my surroundings were but slowly I could make out a teenage boy standing over me slightly blocking the sun. I was on the grass sitting up but I couldn't understand why.

'_Was what I heard just a dream?_'

"Hey, are you alright?" the boy asked me.

He couldn't have been older than sixteen by his looks. He was attired in a black, short sleeve shirt with slacks to match and a thin, white, and black vest worn over his shirt. My eyes rose to his face which was topped with had short-cut, deep brown hair. I could see him look at my eyes at which he recoiled.

"Sorry, you've got quite the eyes don't you? The name's Zachary, Zach for short, and I found you laying here on the side of the road. Are you feeling good enough to stand?"

He offered me his hand and helped me up. I was uneasy on my feet so I supported myself against a nearby tree.

"Here, it looks like this belongs to you. Mind me asking your name?" he said handing me a dark blue cap with a white visor.

Noticing it did look nice caused me to check the rest of my attire. My shirt had slightly longer sleeves than his however everything else seemed the same except for color. My pants were the same blue as the cap. My shirt was a slightly lighter blue but matched the outfit all the same with the vest over it colored a brilliant white. It was fastened in place by a triangular shaped red button. Looking down I noticed my shoes were also blue and white. Despite the abundance of the two colors it all looked great, it felt like... me. I placed the cap on my head which pushed a couple spikes of my silver hair near my ears out.

"It's... Luster and thanks, for everything."

"No, no, I couldn't just leave someone like that. What happened to you?"

"I don't know. I can't remember..."

"Well, would you want to come along with me to Sandgem Town? I have a couple things to take care of and I wouldn't feel right if I left you here in the shape you're in."

'_He seems like a nice enough person. But..._'

"Sandgem Town?"

"Wow, I would really feel bad leaving you alone now. Maybe things will come back to you on the way. Come on." Zach said moving towards the road.

"I might as well."

"That's great to hear. We could talk a bit on the way."

"I can't see how it would hurt."

We began to walk down the road. One question rang in my mind, echoing, '_What happened to me?_'

* * *

Poor Luster, so many unanswered questions. Why are his eyes different? What did happen to him? You'll have to see chapter two!


	2. On the Way to Sandgem

I hope I didn't leave you with those questions too long.  
Text is as follows '_Luster's thoughts_' "dialogue" (Rachis speaking)  
I don't own Pokemon however Luster, Zachary, and now Rachis are OCs.

Update Thanks to Icepik and Ramgigon for the advice and I have addressed each accordingly.

* * *

_Mind clouded in a foggy haze  
No remembrance of past days  
A new face aids me along the way  
With my mind surrounded by mist_

* * *

It had been a few minutes since we left the location of my discovery and besides exchanging looks neither of us said a word to each other. I was content in noticing the scenery near the road, it offered me peace. The towering oaks clustered together, an occasional fruit-laden bush, and the wind through the leaves had begun to work their magic as I had just about forgotten about my situation. Zachary however could not contain himself any longer, his questions having filled his body began to spill out.

"Please, I've been told before that curiosity killed the glameow but there's just so much I want to know. Would you mind me asking a few things?"

'_Glameow?_' I asked myself with a questioning look on my face.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. I said before I wouldn't mind talking. I will do my best to answer."

"Thanks," he paused for a couple seconds as if to figure out what to ask first.

"So what's with those looks? I mean, the outfit is nice but where's the silver hair and red eyes from?"

"I was born that way I suppose. I think of my eyes as a red-brown. You get used to them."

"Weird leaves in the family tree, eh?" He nudged my arm with his elbow.

For no conscious reason that comment left me angry beyond belief and I shot Zach a glare that would scare a Seviper.

"Whoa, whoa! I'm kidding!" he said throwing his arms up to defend against a potential blow.

The anger left me as quick as it came when I realized I had remembered something. I knew what I look like. I might be able to remember the past; it just took a trigger to bring information out.

"Sorry, I meant nothing from my look. Please, continue."

"Well, you look like a trainer from your outfit. Would you happen to have a Pokedex?" Zach reached into the inside left of his vest and pulled out a small, electronic device in colors matching his outfit. I had not noticed it before but I did feel something in my back pocket. I reached into my back right pocket and pulled out a similar looking device. However, they were not the same. Mine had a different layout than Zach's, almost like different people made them.

"So you do have one. Most Pokedexes contain the personal information of the trainer they're assigned to. With any luck yours will too." He held his hand out and I gave it to him. Zach pressed a few buttons on it trying to bring up my profile. "Well this is odd, this thing is completely blank and it was issued in the Hoenn region. How did you end up here?"

I could only shrug my shoulders. '_What does this all mean?_'

"You have the outfit of a trainer, a Pokedex like a trainer, yet it's blank and I noticed you don't have any pokemon on your belt. You're quite a complex puzzle, you know that Luster?"

"I am just as confused as you are." I said looking down at my empty belt.

"When we're in Sandgem we'll meet with Professor Rowan. Even though the Pokedex is blank he might be able to get something out of it. Oh, we made good time. I can see the city up ahead." I looked forward to see the outskirts of town on the horizon.

"I'll send Rachis on ahead to let the Professor know we're coming."

"Rachis?"

"You haven't met my Starly yet, that's right. I'll break the ice then." With those words he took the sole pokeball he had on his belt. "Come on out, my friend." From the pokeball emerged a roughly one foot tall avian.

"Rachis, this is Luster. We might be traveling together for a while."

(Hi, it's nice to meet you!) Rachis said with a "smile".

"It's nice to meet you too." I said returning the smile.

"Rachis, would you mind going ahead to Rowan's lab?"

(Not at all.) With that said Rachis took off and flew a head of us.

"She seems to get along well with you." I said.

"We have known each other for a couple years now."

"Would you mind me asking a question?"

"No, not at all. Let me guess, how we met correct?"

I nodded.

"Rach is a friend of the family. We enjoyed each other's company so she decided to come along with me. I decided against a starter because I already had her." He smiled telling me, good memories coming up at the story.

"I have just one more thing I would like to know."

"What would that be?"

"What do you have to do in Sandgem? I can't help but wonder what would have happened to me if you had not come along."

"Stop that, you're going to embarrass me. I have to talk to Rowan for a different reason. I wish I could give more details but it's kind of secret."

"No problem, I won't ask any further."

"That's another thing I have to ask Luster. Why do you always talk so serious?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's like you don't let the words flow, loosen up a bit."

"I wi…" Zach started to glare at me and I took the hint. "_I'll_ try." We both smiled.

We walked the rest of the way without conversation, both of us left to our thoughts before arriving at Sandgem Town. '_I hope this professor can help me out. Why do I talk differently? Will I regain my memory?_'

* * *

_A new face aids me along the way  
With my mind surrounded by mist_

* * *

What is Zach meeting Rowan for? _Will_ Luster regain his memories? Did Luster actually understand Rachis? You'll have to wait and see!


	3. More Branches, Less Roots

Cliffhangers, can't live with them, can't live without them.  
'_Thoughts_'  
"Dialogue"  
(Rachis)  
**'Computer screen'**  
Typical disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and Rowan belongs to them.

* * *

_What is locked behind my red eyes?  
__Is the past merely in disguise?  
Will there be a future surprise?  
__What can I do to clear the mist?_

* * *

After having walked twenty or so minutes we arrived at Sandgem Town. I was not.. Ahem.. I _wasn't_ too impressed with the amount of buildings but I suppose I'm more of a nature person. The streets were lightly populated with people who either lived there or were restocking on supplies for their travels, as evident by the local mart being heavily populated. I recognized one of the buildings as a Pokecenter so I had to have been around one some time in the past.

"Zach, why is there such a crowd at the mart? It doesn't seem natural."

"You have a keen eye. Contest season begins in two days and it usually creates a buzz."

"What kind of contest?" I guess Zach was used to my questions though I could sense the hint of amazement in his voice.

"Pokemon contests show off a coordinator's pokemon using techniques with flair instead of sheer power."

"Sounds interesting enough, I might have to see one sometime."

'_Less chance for injury on the Pokemon's behalf._'

"The first official contest is in Jubilife City to the north of here. I wouldn't be surprised if we saw a couple unofficial ones here in town before then."

"Unofficial ones are allowed?"

"Usually, as long as there's no property damage of course. Last year someone had their front door frozen shut for hours right here in town."

I looked at him quizzically.

"Yeah..." Zach said laughing. With that we were at Professor Rowan's lab, the sign out front clearly stated. We proceeded through the door which opened for us. This front room had a homely feel. It was designed like a lounge with couches, tables, and the right wall was a bookcase lined with informative texts. The room was empty save for one man who looked in his mid-twenties, thinly built, and wearing a white lab coat. Perched on his arm was a starly, apparently Rachis because it flew right over to Zach. This man was obviously here to greet us, Zach seemed to know him.

"Zach, you finally made it," the man said looking at Zach when he noticed me, "Who's your friend?"

I didn't know exactly what to say but Zach must have prepared to answer this.

"We... met along the way and we traveled here together. He has to meet with the professor as well."

"I'm sure he can see you as well.."

"Luster" I said answering the implied question.

"Unique name. The professor should be out shor..." he was interrupted by a large, older looking man coming out from the back room.

"Zach, don't tell me you already beat the gym leaders," he then looked at Rachis on Zach's shoulder, "Nice to see you again Rachis."

Zach laughed at who I determined to be Professor Rowan by the way the assistant looked at him with respect.

(Hi Professor!) the starly chimed.

"Come on Professor, even I couldn't accomplish that so quickly. I came to discuss that matter with you. Also if you have time afterward I have someone here who could use a bit of help."

He then looked at me with what looked like a hint of suspicion although it was hard to tell. His face rarely changed from its stern, solid stare. His rough, white mustache added to the effect and it was clear he was wise. I thought it best to introduce myself.

"My name is Luster. It is an honor to meet you Professor Rowan." It seemed as if even my voice intrigued him.

"Come on Luster, don't tell me the Professor scared you back into being serious."

"No, it's not that. I..." Zach motioned for me to stop. I still couldn't tell when he was joking.

"If you don't mind Zach, could we attend to your friend first? We can talk afterwards. What can I help you with Luster?" I was stunned how eager he was to help a stranger over someone he knew.

"Zach told me there was a way you could pull up my profile from my Pokedex even though it's empty."

"Your Pokedex was cleared? How did that manage to happen?" I honestly didn't know how to answer. All I could do was look at Zach who was looking back at me. I didn't see any other way to make sense out of it other than to tell the truth. I nodded at Zach to let him know it was alright. Zach then explained about how he came across me and my situation.

"I'm sorry about your dilemma. You two come back to my office and I'll see what I can do." Rowan led Zach and I towards a door on the far wall from the entrance with a small plaque affixed at eye level 'Professor Rowan'. I went through the door last and shut it behind us.

"Could I see your Pokedex please?" I reached into my back right pocket and removed the blue and white device. "Thank you. Hoenn issue I see." He picked up a cable and plugged it into a small port on top of my Pokedex. Some typing and a couple clicks later and my face became visible on the screen, however the words below it only added another question.

'**Information classified.**'

"Classified information? The only information withheld from professors are Pokemon League secrets." the professor said in shock, "It seems there are a couple instructions however."

'**To the Pokemon Center or otherwise reading this, there is a pokemon stored for the owner of the Pokedex. The pokemon will have a pouch attached to it with further help. Press Enter to begin pokemon transfer.**'

When the professor finished reading he pressed a key and a pokeball appeared on a small platform to the right of his computer desk.

"This is yours," he said handing me the pokeball, "take good care of it."

"Thanks." I looked at the ball in my hands. '_Was this mine?_'

"I also took the liberty of updating your Pokedex to the latest version." Rowan unplugged my Pokedex from the cable and handed it to me. I placed it in my back right pocket.

"Now, I don't mean to be rude but me and Zachary have some business to address. After we're done I would appreciate talking with you some more." Rowan said to me.

"See what you have in there and go check out the town. You might figure a thing or two out. Here," Zach said handing me a watch he had in his pocket, "I'll meet you at the Pokemon Center in an hour." I tried to put the watch on my wrist but I must never have worn one before because I couldn't figure out how to put it on. Frustrated I just put it in my front pocket with Zach chuckling.

"I'll see you in an hour then." I said leaving the office.

(Bye Luster!)

I began thinking to myself as I left the lab. '_It must be something important with that urgency. Now what's in this pokeball?_'

* * *

_Is the past merely in disguise?  
__What can I do to clear the mist?_

_

* * *

_

Oh I wonder, wonder, wonder, wonder, wonder what's in that pokeball? Ok, enough repeating of old commericals.  
What are Rowan and Zach discussing? What pokemon _is_ in the pokeball? Why is Luster's information so restricted?  
Mull it over. Until next time!


	4. A Trip to Sandgem

Time for some action. Who doesn't love a puffball?  
_'thoughts_'  
"dialogue"  
(Emily)  
'**Pokedex**'  
Emily is also an OC to which I take credit for.

Update Thanks to AltoGuardian and again to Ramgigon for reviews.

* * *

_If no one is to know of me then why am I here?  
Filling my thoughts is a small amount of fear  
Does it matter which direction I steer?  
With every choice a collision is imminent_

_

* * *

_

'_I'm left to explore a town I don't know the layout to with a mysterious pokeball and more questions than ever. Well... first things first._' I pressed the button on the front and dropped the pokeball to the ground. I couldn't tell if I knew how to do it of my own accord or if I knew from when Zach released Rachis. What appeared in front of me was surprising.

(Alright! Assignment ti.. aahh!) The small pink puffball that appeared said, startled at my looks apparently. (Why do I have to get all the wierdos?)

"Hey, I happen to have been born this way." It seemed to have been taken aback at my statement.

(Y-you understand me?)

"Why wouldn't I understand you?"

(Most people don't understand the Pokemon dialect. You're an odd one.) it said with a giggle. I could only sigh.

"Another question I don't have an answer for. So... what did you mean by assignment? The only thing I know is there are instructions in that pouch you have there." I motioned to a small pink backpack behind it.

(I was told by the League that I was to accompany the one who released me and then I was handed this to give to you.) Reaching into the pack she pulled out a sealed envelope and handed it to me. I bent down to receive the letter from her. Holding the envelope shut was the Pokemon League seal on the back. I slid my finger under the fold in the envelope to read the note.

'_**Luster, by now you have already met Emily. You two are to stick together. Feel free to do as you please. We will contact you when the need arises. -PLHQ**_'

'_When what need arises? Answers would be nice..._'

"So, Emily is it?"

(You got it!) She always seemed to be smiling which did give some comfort.

"I don't mean this to be insulting but I would like to know if it works." I reached into my back right pocket for my Pokedex.

'**Jigglypuff, the balloon pokemon.** **Luring people in with its large eyes it sings its audience to sleep.**'

(Hey! I think I sing pretty well, thank you.)

"At least Rowan got it working again. My name's Luster." I offered out my hand and Emily grabbed on to it with both of her hands.

(Sorry about the comments earlier, I'm Emily.)

"Well... I have to meet up with a friend of mine in about an hour. Want to just walk around town?"

(Sure, I haven't been in Sandgem since forever ago!) And with that she grabbed my leg and led me into the heart of town.

We passed by a few small stores and by the main mart. The crowd had died down as it was getting later but business was still going strong. I made note of the Pokemon Center location so I would know the path back to it. Emily had led me down a side street moments later. We were now in a more residential area which was more my style. There wasn't as much of a crowd as there was near the stores though the sidewalks did have people and their pokemon traveling them. With us getting further and further away from the lab I had to ask...

"Where exactly are you taking me, Emily?"

(With it being close to contest season and all, I wanted to see if the place was still popular.)

Just as I was about to ask another question I had it answered by seeing an open section of beach packed with people and pokemon a few hundred feet ahead of us. The glow and sparkle of different energies could be made out even from the distance we were standing.

(Come on, let's go see!) Now I was being tugged twice as fast as before towards the mass of people. Many younger children were practicing with their pokemon, apparently for the upcoming contest in Jubilife. Emily had led us off the street and onto the beach passing a few people carefully by doing so. We were getting looked at and some exchanged whispers though I couldn't understand why. Emily was too busy watching the coordinators' and their pokemon practicing to notice.

"Looks like someone isn't from around here."

I turned to see a child over a foot shorter than I was standing with his arms folded and a mischievous grin on his face. He had cargo shorts and a bright yellow shirt. On the ground by his side was a pokemon I don't believe I'd ever seen. I pulled out my Pokedex again.

'**Buizel, the sea weasel pokemon. It swims by rotating its two tails like a screw.**'

"I guess I was right. Not only are you dressed funny, you have a pokemon to match!" the child said with a laugh. This had caught Emily's attention and she was a bit angry after that statement.

(WHAT did he say?)

"Awww, it's so cute when it's angry." the child said laughing harder.

"Don't mind him Emily, he's hardly worth our time."

"Ha, you sure talk tough for a guy with gray hair and a pink pokemon."

(Why I oughta!)

I had to pick up Emily to restrain her. I was getting tired of the child too but fighting would be lowering ourselves to his level.

"It seems the puffball wants a fight. Why hold it back?"

"I already said why."

(Put me down and let me at him! It'll only take a minute.)

"Alright then, if you want to fight I won't stop you." I set her down and her usual smile turned into a smirk.

"Hey man, are you talking to me?" the child asked.

"I was talking to Emily. I guess it applies to you too though... I don't believe you ever introduced yourself properly."

"My name's Rich, remember that when you think back at your defeat."

(I can handle this, just sit back and watch.)

"If you insist. Here, I'll hold on to your pack." She took off the backpack and handed it up to me. I moved back a bit looking out for others practicing around us. A couple did notice our conversation and were watching, whispering to each other.

"The match will be one on one. I'll be using my Buizel."

"Alright, have fun Emily."

"Ok, use Water Gun!" Rich said. A high pressure stream of water came out of the Buizel's mouth shooting straight at Emily. Emily began rolling in place backwards shooting up sand from the beach breaking up the torrent of water by doing so. A secondary effect of shooting up the sand was the hole she was creating underneath herself. The sand also created a sort of defense by it getting thrown at the Buizel creating a 'sand'screen.

"Shoot more water at it!" Before his pokemon could however, Emily changed the direction of her rolling and charged forward, spinning rapidly towards her opponent.

"Look out!" Emily however stopped spinning just as it reached the Buizel and instead latched on its back with her hands. In a whisper she sang her species' melodic tune and within seconds the Buizel fell asleep, unable to struggle any further. Emily then turned her attention towards Rich, walked toward him slowly and stopped at his feet. Then, without warning, she jumped up and slapped him on his face. "Jig Jigglypuff!"

"She says that's for insulting us." I told Rich.

Emily walked back over to the sleeping Buizel, picked it up, and miraculously threw it at Rich and hit him square in the chest.

Scared senseless the child picked up his Buizel and ran back towards town. The sounds of whispers could be heard anywhere now and a couple people nearby clapped to which Emily bowed. I was in shock.

"Emily, what was that?!"

(I just let everyone know what I thought of them.) She said, giggling once again.

Looking to the sky I noticed how late it was getting and pulling the watch out of my pocket confirmed my thoughts.

"Come on, we have just enough time to make it to the center." I handed her the backpack.

(Thanks!)

On the way off the beach people moved out of our way. I could only look at the Jigglypuff next to me in wonder.

'_Why is such a powerful pokemon keeping watch over me? Just what is the purpose?_'

_

* * *

Does it matter which direction I steer?  
With every choice a collision is imminent_

* * *

What a puff! Emily is quite the character and Luster has to meet back up with Zach and Rowan. What surprises lie ahead?


	5. Returning for the Night

(Oh, there once was a trainer who had a Growlithe and Fuego was its name-o. F, u, e, g, o...) Emily had been singing songs since we had walked off the beach a few minutes ago. We were on our way to the Pokemon Center to meet up with Zach and possibly Professor Rowan. Realizing I knew a few things about Jigglypuffs that I couldn't account for, a question came to mind.

"Emily, how come your singing isn't putting me to sleep?"

(And Fuego was its name-o!) She finished the song before she answered me. (That's because it's all in the pitch. I said I was a good singer.) She said folding her arms smiling.

(So who are we meeting with again?) she asked me walking backwards.

"Zachary; we met on the way to Sandgem. I suppose we're going to talk about what happens next."

(Are you and Zachary friends?)

"Um... well... uh... we get along alright. I'd say we are."

Emily giggled at my stuttering. She went to turn back around but hadn't realized the block had ended and we were at the curb. What resulted was a Jigglypuff face planting into the street.

"Are you alright?!" I had hurried to her side and began to help her up.

(Ouchie, that hurt my nose!) She was touching a scrape just below the middle of her eyes.

"Wait, you have a nose?"

(Of course I do!) She was trying to be angry but the injury was subtracting from the effect.

"Here, I'll carry you the rest of the way and we'll get you fixed up at the Pokemon Center. I can see it up ahead."

(Don't worry, I'm fine.)

"Come on, we need to look out for each other." She finally gave in and I held her lightly to my chest. The backpack against me was slightly uncomfortable but not enough for me to bring it up. We were off the side street now and a minute later we were through the doors of the Pokemon Center. I took a few steps in as to not block the door and I scanned the lobby for Zach. In the back left I spotted him through a small group of people lined up at the counter.

"Excuse me," I said moving through the group making sure Emily didn't bump into anyone. Zach had heard my voice and turned in his seat to face me.

"Hey Luster," he said then noticed the Jigglypuff I was carrying, "where did you get... wait did you get in a battle?" pointing towards the mark on Emily's face.

"Yeah we did but..."

(Don't tell him I got this by tripping!)

"Huh?" Zach asked unable to understand her.

"Let me start over. This is Emily. She was in the pokeball Rowan handed me. While we were out we kind of had a battle." I said to Zach.

"I leave you alone for an hour and this is what happens?"

"I didn't want to fight, it was..." Smiling, Zach held his hand up to stop me.

"Come on, we'll get Emily taken care of and head up to our room. It's getting late and Rowan is going to talk to us in the morning to straighten things out."

Once again excusing ourselves through the group standing near us, we headed for the front counter. There was no one in sight so I rang the bell on the counter. A few seconds later a Chansey with a first aid cap came out from a back room.

"Alright Luster, just return Emily to the pokeball and hand it to the Chansey." Zach said.

"Have a good night Emily."

(You too.) And with a smile she returned to the pokeball.

I handed the pokeball to the Chansey.

"What about Rachis?" I asked Zach.

He motioned the Chansey away and it proceeded to the back room again.

"I've already taken care of her. Come on, let's head to the room."

We made our way to the back right of the lobby which had a staircase up to the private rooms. We proceeded up the flight of stairs to where our room was located. It was then that I realized my own issues as my stomach let forth an audible growl. Zachary could hear it from where he was a few feet in front of me and chuckled.

"I have a meal waiting for us in the room. I picked up before I came here."

The second floor of the Pokemon Center was like a hotel in its design with a couple hallways worth of doors visible. We passed by the doors of other occupants hearing different people and pokemon, some of which sounded like destroying their rooms. We stopped in front of a door in the main hallway with a gold, metallic '17' emblazoned on the front.

"Seventeen types of Pokemon…" I muttered to myself. Walking through the door my nostrils were greeted with a delicious scent. The lights were already on, and were needed as darkness had taken over outside. I might have noticed the room's décor if I hadn't been so hungry. All I saw was a small dining table on the left side of the room with two plates of fish and rice as I walked hastily towards it. I took a large sniff of the food before me.

"Magikarp from Slateport." I said offhand.

"You have a taste for seafood I take it?" Zach asked me.

"I guess so." I couldn't explain my desire to pick the fish up with my bare hands and tear into it. I attributed it to hunger.

"You can go ahead and eat. I'm going to make a phone call home." he said as he walked into the bathroom for privacy. The door clicking shut was like a gun signaling me to chow down and before I knew it my plate was empty. With my stomach taken care of, I took my first good look at the room. Two separated twin beds, which took up most of the room, were adorned in sheets decorated in an artist's rendition of Arceus. An end table sat between the beds and upon it sat the lamp that was lighting the room. The room itself was painted in a subtle rainbow but none too bright. It was fairly spacious, containing a counter with small appliances by the table, a full sink, and even a dishwasher.

I stood from the table with my empty plate and silverware in hand and rinsed them off in the sink. As I was placing them in the dishwasher, Zach emerged from the bathroom snapping his Pokedex shut.

"Did you chew or simply inhale the food?" Zach asked chuckling.

"I at least remembered that food goes to the stomach and not the lungs." I motioned to the Pokedex still in his hand. "If you can use that to make calls, why did you send Rachis out ahead of us to inform the professor when you could have called?"

"You hadn't met her yet and the professor's number is kept private. I simply don't have it."

"I wish I had an answer for everything." I said with a sigh. Zach came over and patted me on the back.

"Sleep on it. Who knows; by tomorrow morning you could be fine. Here," he motioned to the end drawer under the counter, "The clothes are in this drawer here, feel free to change and get comfortable. I'm going to eat then check the weather for tomorrow. You just try to get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow. Alright?"

"Sounds like a plan." I said. I took an outfit from the drawer and proceeded to the bathroom to change. There was enough room for me to hang my current clothes on the towel rack and change into the pajamas. The softness of the fabric struck a chord with some part of me but I couldn't place it. I shrugged it off and exited the bathroom to find Zach having eaten already and him kicked back on his bed watching the nightly news.

"--pect partly cloudy skies filtering through sunshine tomorrow, a high of 78." The weather report finished and Zach clicked the television off as I climbed into my bed.

"Well, at least we have good weather for tomorrow. Goodnight Luster." Zach said.

"Night Zach." I said as I drifted off, tired from the days events.


End file.
